


Sophia Grace Pike: The Little Demon

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, In which Sophia becomes the devil, M/M, She's the devil, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sophia drives her family crazy for one whole day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia Grace Pike: The Little Demon

The day started off rocky, as Sophia quietly tip-toed into her parents bedroom, crawling up onto the bed. Only a quarter to six, it was way too early for anyone to be awake, including the girl in question, as she leaned over her sleeping father. Chris snored deeply, while Melanie laid face down in her own pillow; both were exhausted after spending the previous evening chasing all four of their children around the house. Sophia watched as Chris slept, his eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids, as he dreamed about a hot summer day on a beach, alcohol and his wife in a teeny-tiny bikini. 

Grinning mischievously, Sophia reached out and grasped his nose, squeezing hard. Chris woke with a startled choke, his eyes bleary as he lifted his arms up.

"AH!" he cried, as Sophia shrieked with glee; her grip strong. "SOHHPEE!" 

Melanie woke with a startled snort, lifting her head up. "Whu?" she groaned, before turning to see her youngest daughter holding her father's nose in a death grip. "Sophie!" she cried, scrambling up to her knees, moving to pry her fingers off Chris's face. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

Once he was free, Chris rolled onto his side, his hands covering his face as he groaned in pain. Sophia wiggled as Melanie held onto her, scolding her as Chris groaned. "You are in so much trouble!" Melanie exclaimed, as Sophia giggled. "What were you thinking?!" 

"Daddy makes lots of noises!" she squealed, as Chris whimpered. "I make the noises stop!" 

"Mel, she's insane," Chris shook his head, as he checked for any visible signs of damage. "I'm sending her away to Switzerland!" 

Melanie sighed, moving to get up from the bed, dragging Sophia with her. "Back to bed with you," she said, as Sophia continued to laugh like a maniac. "And I'm moving Olivia into Charlie's room, that way she's safe from any potential suffocation." 

As she left with the seven and a half year old, Chris got up to look in the bathroom mirror, relived to find his nose intact and blood-free. With a groan, he turned the lights off and made his way out of the bathroom, just as Melanie came back in. "Did you lock her in her dungeon?" he asked, as she crawled back into bed. 

"I was tempted to move the table in front of her door," she mumbled, as he crawled back into bed. "But with my luck? She'll tell her teacher that I blocked her door and CPS would be called to take them all away." 

"They can take her," Chris said, as he moved to lay on his stomach. "I wish I could say this is unusual behavior, but Sophia sticks to cutthroat attacks when it's good for her." 

Melanie nodded, "Are you okay?" she asked, as he tucked his face into his pillow. 

"I'll be fine," he yawned. "Though, I'm slightly afraid to fall asleep now." 

"I don't think she'll come back in here," Melanie said, though she was skeptical. "Hopefully she'll mind her manners later and won't pull another stunt like that." 

Chris snorted, "This is Sophia we're talking about," he said, pulling the top sheet up and over his head. "If anything, this is just the beginning of a day from hell." 

.................

"DADDY!!!" Olivia screamed, as a crash echoed throughout the house. "DADDDYYYYYY!!!!" 

Chris, Leonard and Jim quickly scrambled up the stairs, leaving Melanie with the kids and Joanna, as Olivia continued to scream. "SOPHIA GRACE!" she heard, followed by a series of shrieks and cries, as a scuffle broke out. 

"What the hell?" Joanna asked, as she looked at her aunt in shock. "Did you and Uncle Chris start a fight club?" 

Before she could speak, Chris was coming back into the kitchen with a crying Olivia in his arms, her once neat ponytail in disarray. Behind them, Leonard held a wiggling Sophia over his shoulder, his arms wrapped firmly around her legs. 

"What... happened?" Melanie asked, almost afraid to hear the answer, as Jim carried a broken lamp in his hand. 

" _Your_ daughter tackled Olivia into the nightstand," Leonard grumbled, as Sophia grunted. "Knocked the lamp onto the floor and had Olivia in a headlock. It took the three of us to pry her little fingers off Olivia's hair, before she could rip it out." 

Olivia continued to wail, as Chris wiped her face with a clean towel, her face red from cry and what looked like a handprint. "It's okay," Chris said, as brushed her hair away from her face. 

"I-I d-d-on't like h-h-er!" Olivia hiccuped, pointing to her twin. "Da-daddy, I don't like he-he-her!" 

"Sophie, that was mean!" Charlotte gasped, as Chris tried to fix Olivia's hair. "Why are you a mean sister?! Olivia's always nice to you and you're a bratty baby!" 

Melanie sighed, "Charlie, please," she stressed, as the nine year old scowled at her little sister. "I want Sophia downstairs in the basement," she said. "Olivia, Charlie and Joanna can go up to Charlie's room until Uncle Pavel and Uncle Scotty come over with Monty and Vivian." 

"NO!" Sophia shrieked, glaring at her. "I don't want to go in basement!" 

"Well too bad!" Melanie exclaimed. "Between this morning and now, you're lucky I'm even letting you downstairs to watch a movie! You better cut it out, Sophia! One more stunt and you're never going to see the light of day this ENTIRE summer!" 

Sophia stuck her tongue out at the woman, which earned her a stern lecture from Leonard. "Let's go, Sophie," he grumbled, carrying her out of the kitchen and towards the basement. "Uncle Bones is very upset with you right now." 

Once they were downstairs, Melanie shook her head. "I..I don't even have words to explain," she said, as Olivia sniffled. "Livvie, baby, are you okay?" 

"No," Olivia shook her head, tucking her face into Chris's shoulder. 

"How about we go upstairs and watch a movie in Charlie's room?" Joanna suggested. "Charlie, can you get your goldfish and juice boxes? I'll take Olivia upstairs to your room!" 

Nodding, Charlotte rushed to the food pantry, followed by Jim to retrieve their snacks. Joanna took Olivia from Chris, which resulted in a death grip around her neck as Olivia held on tightly. "She'll probably fall asleep," the teen shrugged. "Just let us know when the others come, okay?" 

Once she took the girls upstairs, they were left with CJ, Leah and Noah. "I'm too old for this," Chris shook his head, collapsing into a chair. "You should've seen how Sophie was holding her, Mel. I thought it was a Paper-View wrestling event!" 

"That kid is evil," Jim shook his head, much to Melanie's distress. "I'm sorry Mel! I know she's your daughter and my niece, but shit. It was like watching a demonic creature taking over! Why is she being so violent today?" 

Her parents shrugged, "All I know, is that if she does another thing today," Chris shook his head. "I'm taking her to the hospital and putting her in a psychiatric ward." 

Melanie wanted to cry at that moment, as her brother came back upstairs, looking just as defeated as the others. "I don't know what's gotten into her," he shook his head. "But that kid is literally on some kinda crack. She's currently running around in circles, throwing stuffed animals and blocks around." 

"We can't have people coming over if she's like this," Chris said, looking at his wife. "What if she goes after the little ones next? Or Monty?" 

"Let her run downstairs," Jim shrugged. "She's gotta crash eventually, right? Somethings got her all hyped up for the time being and we just need to let her work it out." 

It was easier said, than done.

.....................

The blood-curdling scream rang through the house, followed by a manic peal of giggles, as Scotty yelled out in fright. Sophia then rushed through the house, moving to find her next victim, as she snuck up on everyone. As Pavel stood at the counter, cutting up some cheese, Sophia slowly tip-toed up behind him, ready to scare him. But before she could open her mouth, Chris swooped down and grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand. 

"I don't think so," he said, as Sophia let out a muffled shriek, wiggling furiously in his arms. "Do you want Uncle Pavel to cut his finger off?" 

At the table, HIkaru shook his head. "Sophia, I'm off today from being a doctor," he said, handing Leah a cookie. "Please, for the love of god, don't do anything that will require medical attention." 

"Karu! Karu! Karu!" Sophia squealed, as Chris carried her over to the table. "Daddy, I scare Karu!" 

"No, you will not scare Uncle Hikaru," Chris said, as she pushed her chair in. "Eat your food and drink your milk. It's bad enough that you didn't take your nap, which means you're going to be even worse come dinner time." 

The little girl huffed, poking at the sandwich before her, while Monty and Olivia ate quietly across from her. After learning about Sophia's attack on his beloved Olivia, Monty made sure that Olivia was never alone with Sophia running about. Whenever the girl got too close, Monty would scowl and tell he to "go away", which sent Sophia scurrying to find her next victim. When she tried to attack Charlotte, it earned her a smack on the arm and a thumbs up from Leonard. 

"She's a mean little girl," Charlotte said, when Julie asked why Sophia was attacking everyone. "Daddy should have Uncle Pavel take her to the zoo, since she's acting like an uncivilized animal." 

The comment was met with a mix of surprised laughter and a stern lecture from Melanie. " _While she may be acting bad today, you do not call your sister an uncivilized animal!"_ she said, as Charlotte huffed. 

" _You called Daddy an uncivilized animal the other day, when he spillded tomato sauce on himself!"_ Charlotte shot back, which only made Melanie more grumpier. " _Sophie's being a gorilla, Mommy! Poach her!"_

Chris finally stepped in, breaking the discussion up, sending both girls upstairs with a bag of chips and water bottles. " _And no more talk of poaching anyone,"_ he said, as Pavel snickered. " _Uncle Pavel needs to remember the age group of his audience, when he's giving out lectures.."_

"Did you guys ever consider doing a behavioral test on her?" Hikaru asked. 

"No,' Chris shook his head, as CJ babbled in his highchair. "She hasn't been this crazy since she was little, when she would attack Olivia with hairbrushes and toys." 

Hikaru nodded, "Could be hormones," he shrugged. "She's going to be eight next year and some girls get their periods as early as eight years old." 

Chris paled, "But, maybe she's just a little hyperactive," Hikaru backtracked, seeing the distress that his comment put on his friend. "If she continues like this, I would suggest that she be tested with a behavior specialist. Or see if she has ADD or ADHD." 

"Daddy, Monty and I like more milk," Olivia said. "Pwease?" 

"Okay," he nodded, moving to get the carton out of the refrigerator. "After this, you two can go outside with Uncle Jim and Mommy to play." 

As he took the carton off the shelf, Sophia let out a laugh. "More milk for you!" she cried, picking up her still full glass. "MORE MILK!" 

"SOPHIE, NO!" Hikaru yelled, as the cup went flying. 

Chris turned around just in time to watch the cup land on the table, sending milk everywhere; Olivia began to cry, as Monty sat in shock; both drenched with milk. CJ and Leah, only hit with a few drops of milk, continued to eat their own food; oblivious to the fact that both Hikaru and Chris were ready to drop. 

"Hikaru," Chris started, as Sophia giggled. "Don't have children." 

"Best advice you've ever given me, Chris," Hikaru nodded, as Monty hugged a milk-soaked Olivia. 

...................

The remainder of the day consisted of children hiding, adults looking over their shoulders and the hiding of several household items. By the time Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel left, Sophia was still looking for ways to drive her family crazy. The cats had gone into hiding and remained in their spots, too afraid to become the next victims of Sophia Grace Pike. Olivia clung to Chris as he walked through the house, before he picked her up and carried her from room to room. 

"I sleep with Charwee," Olivia whispered, as she sat on the counter near the sink. "Charwee, can I sleep with you?" 

Charlotte nodded, "Bring all your piggies," she said, as Sophia pelted her with little balls of play-dough. "Sophie, stop!" 

"GODDAMNIT, SOPHIA!" Melanie finally screeched, wrenching the craft out of hand; startling her in the process. "ENOUGH! IT ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" 

Olivia squeaked, while Charlotte looked up at her mother in shock. While Leonard sighed in relief, pleased to see that his sister had finally snapped, Jim winced and pulled Leah and Noah's high chairs a bit closer to his side. 

"NO, NO STOP!" Sophia shouted back, as she tried to grab more play-dough off the table, only to have it pulled out of her hands. "STOP! MOMMY! IT'S MINE!" 

"I've had enough of your behavior today," Melanie said, as she pulled her chair out. "You're done! It's time for bed!" 

Sophia began to wail, throwing her head back and screaming, as Melanie picked her up. "DADDDDDDYYYY!" Sophia wailed, holding her hand out to him. 

"You need to go to bed, Sophia," Chris said, as Olivia watched her. "If you're good tomorrow, we can play with the play-dough." 

This made the girl even more upset, as she let out a blood curdling scream, while Melanie carried her out of the kitchen. "Well," Jim started, looking over at his husband. "I think we should get going, no? That way Mellie and Chris can get the kids down for bed." 

"Finally," Leonard snorted. "I'm ready to get out of this house of horrors." 

Charlotte scowled, "That's not nice, Uncle Bones," she said, shaking her head. "My house isn't filled with horrors! Just a wild gorilla!" 

.....................

It was a quarter to three when Chris woke from a dead sleep, sensing that something was off. Next to him, Melanie was sound asleep, having dealt with Sophia's temper tantrum before bed. Slowly and quietly, Chris climbed out from underneath the blankets and made his way out of the bedroom. Checking in on Charlotte and Olivia first, he was relieved to find them both asleep in bed; thirteen of Olivia's pigs nestled around and between them both. CJ was also asleep in his new "big boy" bed, sprawled out like a starfish on his belly. Tucking him back in, Chris stepped out into the hallway and went to Olivia and Sophia's bedroom. 

Pushing the door open, was was surprised to find Sophia up and awake in her bed, her face illuminated with a glow from her leapfrog. "What?" he started, pushing the door open all the way. "Sophia Grace." 

Hearing her name, made the girl jump, as she looked up to find him standing there. "What are you doing?" Chris asked, coming into the room. "It's almost four in the morning!" 

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sophia said, shoving the toy under her blankets. "I'm sleeping!" 

"Give me the toy," Chris said, holding his hand out. "Sophia, I'm not going to tell you again. Give me the toy." 

With a huff, Sophia pulled the leapfrog out from under the blankets, holding it up for him. "Can I have tomorrow?" she asked, as he turned the machine off. 

"I don't know, Sophie," Chris said, setting it down on her nightstand. "Clearly this is what's making you all crazy. You're staying up late to play games, which means you're overtired and causing chaos all over the house." 

"I cause nothing!" Sophia scowled, as Chris pulled her blankets up to cover her. 

Chris shook his head, "You're causing me to age by ten years and to have a heart attack," he said, as he sat down next to her. "Clearly there's something else going on, Soph. From attacking me and your sister, to being a bad girl. You can't act like that, baby doll. Not only can you hurt everyone else, you can also hurt yourself. And then what? Mommy and Daddy don't want that to happen to any of you guys." 

Sophia huffed, "Now, I want you to go to sleep," Chris continued. "You  _need_ to sleep, since you've probably been up for twenty-four hours already. Tomorrow, Mommy and I will discuss your punishment for how you behaved today and we'll see if you even get this leapfrog thing back. You might be a teenager before we even consider giving it back to you." 

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Sophia pouted. "I'm sorry! I'll be good! Good for you and Mommy." 

"I'm happy to hear that," Chris said. "But you're still not getting your toy back. Now, lay down and go to sleep." 

With a defeated whine, Sophia threw her head back onto the pillow and let out a anguished cry, defeated for the first time that day. Shaking his head, Chris leaned down and kissed her cheek, before pulling the blanket up to her chin. 

"I love you, you crazy child," he sighed, standing up. 

Grabbing the leapfrog off the nightstand, he moved across the room to take Olivia's, before heading out into the hallway. Storing both toys on the top shelf in the hall closet, Chris made his way back down the hall to his own bedroom and nearly sighed in relief at the sight of his own bed. Carefully, without waking Melanie, Chris got back into bed and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder as he rolled onto his side. 

"Are they all sleepin?" Melanie asked, as he settled down; comfortable under the comforter. 

"For the most part," he yawned, as she groaned. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." 

Before she could reply, four little bodies jumped up onto the bed, startling the couple out of their sleepy haze. "What the fu-" Melanie started, as a chorus of meows filled the room. 

"Hey kitty," Chris yawned, as Simba licked his nose. "You finally came out to see us?" 

Elsa burrowed himself under the blankets between the two, while Aurora and Callie took the pillows, leaving Simba to head-butt Chris as he meowed. "Go to sleep," Chris yawned, as Simba meowed. "Or go cuddle with Olivia and Charlie." 

"Meoooowwwww!" 

"Kill me," Melanie groaned, as Simba trotted back and forth, tapping Chris with his paw. 

Chris sighed, "And miss all the fun," he said, pulling Simba under the blanket. "Go to bed. Now." 

The cat went silent, purring, as he stretched out next to his sleeping brother. As they and their human companions fell asleep, all was silent in the Pike household. 

 

 

For now at least. 


End file.
